A Simple Gesture
by Lady Mystere
Summary: Sometimes the simplest way is the best way to tell someone I Love You.


**Just a quick idea I came up with. Had to do some research about Italian desserts and Shakespearean talk though! You probably have no idea what I mean so…enjoy! :D**

 **Also, chapter three of my other fanfic might be delayed a bit due to writer's block. I know how it's all gonna work out but my mind is being dumb so I can't write to the best ability for some reason…**

 **ANYWAY! Enjoy some Clora!**

"I'm hungry!" Flora pouted as she entered the living room where Clive was casually reading the newspaper.

"Why don't you just make something for us?"

"Because I don't feel like cooking." She crossed her arms, affirming her position.

Sighing, Clive closed the paper and looked up at her, a sympathetic gaze in his eyes. He knew she had had a bad day at her new internship by the way she came in the house, huffing and puffing and getting irritated at the smallest of things. She wasn't used to doing bad-despite Clive's thoughts on her cooking-so it really took a hit on her.

"Fine. What doest mine maiden desire?"

Her pout was on the verge of collapse as she blushed, "Oh, shut it. Don't give me all that lovey dovey mess."

"I thought you love it when I talk like that!" He said laughing.

"I want pasta. From Mariguccio's." She spoke, curtly ignoring his comment.

Shaking his head, Clive stood and walked into the kitchen to grab his coat, checking the clock on the wall.

"I might not make it, it closes in five."

She plopped herself on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Well, be quick about it."

Clive rolled his eyes, opening the door and stepping out into the fiercely cold weather. His lungs panged as he sucked in the icy air. He shoved his hands into his pockets, locking the door behind him. He started briskly walking out into the flurry, snow falling in his hair and clothes as he occasionally passed a stray pedestrian.

' _Come on, Clive. Move it! If you're late again, she'll be worse than before!"_

His walk then turned into a light gait. His thigh buzzed and he pulled out his phone.

 **Don't forget the alfredo sauce this time!**

Texting his reply, he spotted Mariguccio's just a block away with two minutes left. His cheeks burning from the cold, he made a desperate dash towards the restaurant. His throat burned when he finally reached the entrance of the nicely established Italian eatery. With a droopy hand, he opened the door and was instantly welcomed with decadent warmth and the lively smell of fresh baked bread.

"Ay! Look who it is!" A tall, thick-stached man appeared from behind the counter of the kitchen just a ways from where Clive stood. Rucio Mariguccio, he was one of the kindest people you could ever meet. He was always way too generous and pretty much knew everyone who came into his restaurant. His wholesome personality emitted off him like a warm bonfire on a cold December night.

"Take-out again I see?" He said, walking over with a mischievous glint in his eye

"'Fraid so, Rucio." He brushed off the snow from his coat, "She would've pounded me if i refused!" The remark made them both laugh heartily.

"Still, she's a good one that Flora...What can I getcha my boy?"

"Just the usual, but, it would be great if I got one of those deserts of yours, too." He blushed, "I just thought it would, ya know, cheer her up."

"Oh! Is that so?" He playfully punched Clive's shoulder, "I'll whip something up, fresh, just for you two."

"No, no. You don't ha-"

"Ah bap bap bap bah! I won't hear another word! It's already done." His cordial smile radiated and seemed to make even Clive feel better.

Flora paced the living room, kicking the coffee table frustratedly as she once again glanced at the clock on the wall.

'It's been 25 minutes! It can _not_ take that long to get-'

The sound of the door creaking open stopped her mid-thought and she rushed to the door. Clive entered, a brown paper bag dangled within his hand.

"Took you long enough…" She roughly grabbed the bag out of Clive's hands and set it on the table.

"Sorry…" Clive scratched his head, a bit annoyed, but dismissed her attitude anyway. He took off his snow-ridden coat and shook the snow out of his hair to his best ability.

"Did you get the alfredo sauce?" She sat at the table, arms folded.

"Yeah." He took out each of their meals, leaving one box in the bag. He was saving that one for last.

He smiled innocently, snow still in his chestnut tufts of hair, making Flora smile just a bit. They sat there eating in silence for a moment. The clock ticking in the background disrupting the already awkward silence.

When they finished, Clive dug his hand in the bag again, taking out a small sized box and gently placing it in front of her.

"What's this?" Tilting her head, genuinely curious.

"Just a little something…" He said resting his head on his hand.

Anticipating its reveal, Flora quickly opened it, a wide smile spread across her rosy cheeks. Inside the box was a chocolate Tartufo in the shape of a heart with a delicately placed flower in the center.

"You got this for me?"

"Yeah, I thought you needed it after today. I-"

He couldn't even finish his thought before being abruptly embraced by Flora's tiny body. He chuckled as Flora tightly hugged him and he softly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, i've been so mean to you when you haven't even done a thing wrong!" She let go, slumping back into her chair. By now Clive could see tears welling in her eyes.

"All you've done is do everything right, and i've just been a big baby about it!"

"Hey, hey! Don't beat yourself up." He reached over and grabbed her hand, clutching it tightly, "I completely understand. There's no need to apologize, Flora."

She sniffled and wiped her reflective eyes with her free hand, "Oh, alright...do you, wanna share this?"

Letting go of her hand, Clive retrieved two spoons from the drawer behind him.

"Did you even need to ask?" He winked playfully.

She smiled, reaching for one of the utensils, only for her hand to be seized yet again by another. Her eyes lifted toward Clive's eyes. They held a passionate fire in them as he slowly leaned over the table and planted a soft kiss on her tender lips. Her cheeks reddened furiously as he rested once again in his chair, staring contently at her. His touch lingered on her lips as she shyly took a tiny spoonful of the rich Italian dessert.

"Thank you." She spoke, finally having mustered up the courage.

"For the kiss, or the dessert?" A deep, alluring tone hung in his voice.

She was silent for a second, not being able to meet his fierce gaze, but finally answered, "Both, I suppose."

"My god, you're adorable!" He blurted out laughing, "Your face was priceless."

"S-Shut it! Don't make fun of me!" Her cheeks puffed out in a childish pout.

"I'm not! I'm just saying that you're cute when you get all shy like that."

Her cheeks faded to their usual tint and she gave another one of her angry faces. Clive gradually stopped laughing, "Pass it here."

She slid the Tartufo over, crossing her arms in protest, "I'm only being polite so don't think i'll share with you all the time."

He giggled, taking a bite of the dessert, "Right. And it's totally _not_ because you love me."

"Not at all." He could tell she was joking by her smirk. "Hey! Don't hog it!"

She reached out to grab the box but it was lifted by Clive who held it up in the air.

"Come and get it if you want it, my love!" He winked and flashed a cheeky grin towards her.

"Why you-Give me some!" She was fully standing now, reaching for the box much too high from her grasp.

"Nope. You have to say you love me."

"What? Why?" Flora grunted, her short arms unable to reach the sweet prize.

"Because you haven't told me once today." He took another bite.

"Yes I did! I did when I...err…" She calmed down a bit and tapped her chin.

"Yeah, of course you did. Oh look. It's the last piece!" He was about to shovel down the last piece until a small voice blurted out.

"I love you!"

He paused, smiling mischievously, "I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

"I love you." Her eyes were utterly sincere, Clive's smile soon faded away. He willingly handed her the box which she placed on the table, her gaze not moving from his.

"Flora? You ok?" He asked, cheeks flushed a bit as she gently pressed herself against him.

Leaning upwards, Flora graciously returned the kiss from earlier. Clive was shocked and infatuated at the same time, his lips curving into a nerdy smile. Flora giggled and brushed her hand against his cheek. Without another word, she sat back in her seat and finished off her Tartufo.

The rest of the night, the two sweethearts snuggled on the loveseat, enjoying each other's company as they chatted about whatever lovers chat about. That night was the warmest they had together all winter.


End file.
